Conventional computerized devices provide users with digital environments such as entertainment environments, games, educational software, simulation software, etc. Users (i.e., players of the game) can participate in the digital environments through the use of computerized devices (i.e., personal computers, cell phones, hand held computing devices, etc.). These computerized devices also allow users to participate in the digital environment online (i.e., connecting to a digital environment via the Internet). Connecting to an online digital environment allows users to participate along with other users who are also connected to the digital environment, via the Internet.
Digital environments may provide music to enhance the digital environment experience. Music can set the mood of the digital environment. For example, a user participating in a digital environment, such as a war game, may hear suspenseful music during a battle scene. Upon winning against an opponent within the battle scene, the user may hear victorious music, etc. A student interacting with an educational software program may hear upbeat music when the student answers a question correctly, and a different, less upbeat music when the student answers a question incorrectly.
Digital environments, such as games, are created by digital environment designers who generate the sequence of the games, and provide the music for each part of the game. Thus, a digital environment designer creates a battle scene, and chooses suspenseful music to be played during that scene (i.e., when a user, such as a player of the game, is interacting with the game). Depending on whether a user (i.e., a player of the game) is victorious or defeated during the battle scene, the digital environment designer will create the battle scene such that victorious music is played if the user (i.e., a player of the game) wins the battle scene, and music associated with a defeat is played if the user (i.e., a player of the game) loses. The music segments are associated with different segments of the game such that those music segments always play during the time a user (i.e., a player of the game) is interacting with those segments of the game (i.e., the digital environment).